User talk:Ivan247
Hi, welcome to Dan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Stick Ranger page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yonder (Talk) 07:35, June 14, 2009 (Please note: This is an automated message.) __TOC__ The continuation of the Dan-Ball promotion discussion is placed here. Discussion content before creation of this page is placed in part 33 of Archive 7. Official Post on Bureaucracy Okay, recent vandalism in our wiki has started to raise some voices from our users and those on FB wiki, wanting me to be a bureaucrat, so this post is created for discussion. First things first, in case I was approved I will appoint a few more admins to better maintain our wiki. As this wiki is not totally inactive I need some support from our editors so whether you support the motion or not please reply and give some comments. Ivan247Talk Page 04:59, November 29, 2015 (UTC) You actually have to ask for opinions? Of course people are going to say that a wiki with no active bureaucrat needs a new bureaucrat. Ivan, you need to become a bureaucrat. Like naow please ;P (; RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 05:04, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Seconding the opinion. Ivan, you've been on this wiki longer than the rest of us. If anyone deserves to be a bureau, it's you. DMSwordsmaster Talk 05:11, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Basically what the others said. We would definitely appreciate a bureaucrat and a few extra admins around here. Samuel17 (talk) 05:13, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Obvious Ivan-The-Bureaucrat statement here. 06:47, November 29, 2015 (UTC) I'm not an extremely active editor, perhaps, and instead a fossil that hails from 2010 in terms of existing, but the point stands regardless. We have to make sure you become bureacrat, at the very least. I've existed on this wiki for long enough to know that you've been doing a lot for it in many ways. You wanted to know opinions? Well, this is what I think. More people have to show that Ivan deserves this, and that this wiki needs it. Both statements are very true. Fire InThe HoleTalk 07:09, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Honestly, it took me like a month on this wiki to realize that you weren't the founder or at least a bureaucrat. I absolutely support your promotion to that role immediately. ~Ftaghn (talk) 14:52, November 29, 2015 (UTC) IvanForPresident2016. Fuck your hashtags, internet! Omega16 (Talk) 21:19, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Ivan, if you were bureau, and had other admins here, this wiki would be much much safer and better. You need to be bureau as soon as possible. NutikTehWolfTalk 22:56, December 1, 2015 (UTC) I think this wiki could use a new theme as well. Definitely in to see more staff protecting this wiki. RedHardcore (talk) 23:45, December 1, 2015 (UTC) There have been 9 responses for Bureaucrat, including my own. I suggest making the post now. EDIT: Apparently, Speddos attacked again with two bots. Do it. Do it now! Omega16 (Talk) 22:14, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Is ten enough? I didn't say anything because I didn't think my vote was needed, but it seems like it was... Plus, it's always nice to get something to a nice number. Where the party's at [[User:$igma|'Σ']] 03:58, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Yeah okay, the procrastination needs to stop now. DMSwordsmaster Talk 07:14, December 4, 2015 (UTC) : I'm pretty sure I haven't procrastinated: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Adoption:Dan-Ball_Wiki?t=20151130095651 Ivan247Talk Page 07:17, December 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh, my bad. Then wikia itself needs to stop fucking procrastinating. Christ. DMSwordsmaster Talk 07:26, December 4, 2015 (UTC) ::These request usually require about a week for official responses. So they are technically not procrastinating as it hasn't been a week since I submitted my request. Ivan247Talk Page 07:30, December 4, 2015 (UTC) :::Wonderful. So we get to put up with this for two or three more days? That's just dandy. DMSwordsmaster Talk 07:35, December 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::God dammit. Of course they have to procrastinate for this BS. Either way, I'm out for another weekend, so during this time I think we should go for who should be Admin once Ivan becomes Bureaucrat. Omega16 (Talk) 20:05, December 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::Considering Ivan has stated that if he were a bureaucrat, he would have made me an admin quite a while ago (during the Tabuu/Speddos raid), I'm pretty certain I'm going to become one, though it's Ivan's decision in the end, and if he feel I'm not qualified, I will not complain. DMSwordsmaster Talk 06:06, December 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::On my end, I wouldn't be surprised if you became one, either. Fire at least thought I should be one due to what I've added to the wiki &c, but whatever happens, happens. Omega16 (Talk) 23:33, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Another minor thing You probably already saw this, but TheFanMaster recently came out and admitted he was SR123. He was pretty thoroughly trashed by Hank and got banned. Although he wasn't acting hostile about it, the fact he came out RIGHT AFTER the Speddos clone incident is suspicious. Also, he may snap and attempt to attack this wiki as well. Just thought I'd give you a heads up, unless you're already aware of this fact. DMSwordsmaster Talk 19:25, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Looks suspicious to me too, however no action should be taken here from my viewpoint... Anyway, I will be getting the request for bureaucracy prepared soon. Ivan247Talk Page 09:37, November 30, 2015 (UTC) :Hopefully it will be granted before another raid... I fear I won't be available for undoing the attacks if this is the case due to the aforementioned flu issue. DMSwordsmaster Talk 10:22, November 30, 2015 (UTC) The great question Now were you able to IP block him? Or is he able to just instantly make another suckpuppet? Either way, he's done as of this second, thankfully. NutikTehWolfTalk 01:48, December 4, 2015 (UTC) Magic Amp's + Memento I recently added a couple of fanon Cards over on the Fan-Ball wiki. Is there any chance that I could get your opinion of them please? RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 12:01, December 6, 2015 (UTC) To be short: :Magic Amp: The only weapons that I think it's useful on are the Quick Rings and the Ice Chakram... Most probably a special technique item. :Memento: Quite an interesting concept. You might be able to create a strong tank with this card using a low LV weapon. Or make weapons that have great versatility possibly usable again e.g. LV4 Orbs. Ivan247Talk Page 12:38, December 6, 2015 (UTC) ?! Here I was worried that they were too OP xD I mean... Whipper w/ 60 MAG + 0 DEX: :Thunder Whip 1 compoless bonus AT over 6 hits: 15 projectiles w/ total of 15-495 AT (triggers every other hit for 3 activations, wasting 30 MP each activation) *w/ Bullet's 5 + Topaz 6 bonus AT over 6 hits: 33 projectiles w/ total of 33-2376 AT *w/ Magic Amp's 2 + Memento 7 math for 1 projectile: Min AT = 1+200%=3, 3+490%=17.7, Max AT = 17.7*33=584.1 *w/ Magic Amp's 2 + Memento 7 bonus AT over 6 hits: 10 projectiles w/ total of 170-5840 AT (triggers every 3rd hit for 2 activations, wasting 0 MP each activation) I guess it's fair to say that the combination of the two Cards is what can quickly become heavily broken; what I listed isn't even the best build for the Thunder Whip 1 assuming those two Cards were reality. I mean, 10 projectiles from the Magic Amp's + Memento become stronger than 66 projectiles from the otherwise-best Bullet's + Quick's combo by an extremely long shot. While I'd have to do more math to be sure, I really think the best build for the Thunder Whip 1 with those Cards could beat out the actual DPS that the Thunder Flail 5 could ever dream of being capable of with it's best build + compos even with those same Cards. What's really dangerous about the Magic Amp's is that once the character's MAG has exceeded the chosen weapon's base MP cost, the Card can cause the weapon to break double it's compoless DPS all by itself. I'm just gonna do one more round of math here quickly: Whipper w/ 120 MAG + 30 DEX = 150 SP: :Thunder Whip 1 w/ Magic Amp's 6 + Memento 7 math for 1 projectile: Min AT = 1+600%=7, 7+490%=41.3, Max AT = 41.3*33=1362.9 :Bonus AT over 6 hits: 22 projectiles w/ total AT of 902-29964 (triggers every 3rd hit for 2 activations, launching 5+(30/5)=11 projectiles per activation) Whipper w/ 75 MAG + 75 DEX = 150 SP: :Thunder Flail 5 w/ Bullet's 6 + Quick's 5 bonus AT over 12 hits: 270 projectiles w/ total AT of 270-26730 (triggers every other hit for 6 activations, launching (5+(75/5))+125%=45 projectiles per activation) Um yeah nevermind "on par with". Thunder Whip 1's best build would indeed slightly beat the best build for Thunder Flail 5 if those Cards were in play. While it probably won't beat Thunder MorningStar 7 when it comes out, a player probably really wouldn't be losing too much by continuing to use their Thunder Whip 1. Their. Stinkin'. Thunder Whip. 1''. I believe I rest my case. Anyway, do you think you'll ever include those Cards in your mods? It would be kind of cool to actually use my ideas myself, though I can understand if you'd rather not; I do keep requesting thing after thing for your mods. At least, I kind of feel like I do. ''RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 15:53, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Another idea noted. As usual, it may or may not appear on the mods and even if it does the forms may be changed quite greatly. I actually read about your concern about Thinder Whip before you replied. So with even clearer math laid out here means I will probably rebalance it somehow in case I do implement the ideas. I DO modify ideas from other people before putting them in my mod, and credits are still due (XXX based on/modified from YYY's ZZZ idea), like stixx44's Midas Sword became a Glove (Midas Touch 7) when I put it in my mod. Ivan247Talk Page 17:22, December 6, 2015 (UTC) :On an unrelated matter, currently running 2 Priests 2 Gunners (Infinite STR for all 4 characters) on my mod. Did not expect how useful DEX Exchanger was and how fortunate that I put it on the Green Roundhead Walker at Seaside 1. Now LV 41, Desert 1 and all previous stages beaten.Ivan247Talk Page 17:25, December 6, 2015 (UTC) :Nice ^^ While STR does increase the Gunner's raw AT, the DPS boost from DEX is not to be underestimated. Even for weapons with no Bonus AT I would typically invest 50 SP in DEX. Basically doubles DPS while still leaving plenty of SP for STR. While 50 STR doubles DPS by doubling AT, 100 STR is about triple DPS while 50 DEX + 50 STR is about quadruple DPS. So that 50 DEX can quickly become well worth it even if the individual numbers that pop up don't look as satisfying, and earlier in the game boosting DPS through DEX rather than STR can mean less wasted AT overall on lower-LP enemies even if it looks like more bullets miss. Of course, that can also become a bit of a gold drain before enemies start giving higher gold drops. That's what the Blue Stone is for; the early game. If I plan on using guns with any Bonus AT though, DEX all the way. :While I'm posting something here anyway, how about "Traders"? Takes away from just one stat to give only to one other stat? :*STR>MAG Trader: Useful for Gunners that don't want to harm DEX while giving their STR a hefty boost. :*STR>DEX Trader: Useful for Snipers that want to trigger magical attacks from a much further distance. :*DEX>STR Trader: Useful for Whippers that want to increase bullet count on the Freeze Whip. :*DEX>MAG Trader: Useful for Whippers that are using a lower-MP whip than usual. :*MAG>STR Trader: Useful for Whippers that are using a higher-MP whip than usual. :*MAG>DEX Trader: Useful for a Sniper building up to the Indra Arrow with only STR investments. :I just put the first uses that came to mind down; each of those would more than likely have more uses than that. I count 3 more effect codes; STR-DEX relationship, DEX-MAG relationship, and MAG-STR relationship. If you're going to use the same icon as the Exchangers and Distributors, STR>MAG Trader for example could be r255g127b0. As for balance, they should probably be about 1.6x more powerful than a Stone (rather than 2x) to balance out the fact that they each leave one stat alone. Anyway, just another of the many random ideas floating around inside this head of mine xD Was this idea mentioned before...? I suddenly feel like it has been mentioned before, but I can't remember either way. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 11:44, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Full STR Gunners for me because I use Micro Uzi as main weapon. My weapon set only consist of Uzis and Rifles until I try to farm Yellow Crystal 5 from the Olive Diamond Trees. Also rather than stopping at 50 DEX you should stop at 49. 49 DEX gives the same AGI decrements as 50 DEX for all existing AGI ranges of Guns. As for Traders, this is not the first time I heard of this idea, and even I myself had proposed this before. Not planning to implement it though...... I did made a new Jewel that I plan to release later, as a matter of celebrating my new code understanding. Ivan247Talk Page 12:49, December 8, 2015 (UTC) As a bonus: Spoilers! Ivan247Talk Page 12:57, December 8, 2015 (UTC) I think the reason ha55ii never made a Spinel-like Jewel is because it's actually kind of a major balance breaker; Double Flame w/ Bullet's Card 5 + Spinel 6 burned stuff like it was a melee weapon and not a ranged weapon xD Double Flame is already a scary deadly ranged weapon without Spinel in play o_o Still though, that's pretty awesome ^^ (; I would actually say maybe nerf it a bit. 10% additional burn rate per level will probably be plenty enough to make it viable even over a Ruby or Garnet in a lot of situations. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 16:44, January 31, 2016 (UTC) From my views Spinel was a "DPS boost independent of base AT". Doubled burn chance should mean doubled DPS. Actually Spinel works better on Fire weapons that already have great Fire AT like the Fire God. For me Double Flame works better with a Ruby 6 than a Spinel 6. Thanks for your late opinions still. :) Ivan247 Talk Page 17:54, January 31, 2016 (UTC) Transferring PG2 code between Java and HTML5 Ivan, you've figured out so much of the code for Stick Ranger. I know you're busy with modding, but could you consider understanding the Powder Game 2 Get/Set code for both Java and HTML5? According to a user named , the PG2 Get/Set code has an understandable pattern (he/she apparently never figured it out or added it, so it currently remains unknown). I ask because the Java and HTML5 codes, unlike PG1, are not interchangeable. There are probably a lot of users, myself included, who can benefit from transferring works created in one version to another without having recreate everything pixel-by-pixel. Knowing the codes could mean programs that can turn an old Java work to HTML5 and be able to work on it again (I haven't been able to play the Java version for months, and I have old works that I still want to work on). Even the codes for a user's own Java-uploaded works won't work on HTML5 Set, even though the upload can be viewed and played on HTML5. Since Chrome doesn't support Java now, and other browsers will drop it as well if I'm not mistaken, many users will be affected, and a converter could be a solution. I know that not many will use it, but it would still be nice to have. There are a few people who know the Java code ( , for example, made several uploads on Powder Game 2 through his instant code generator, but they were deleted), but as far as I know, no one has understood the HTML5 code yet. It seems easier to decipher the HTML5 version because it doesn't change every time Get is clicked. Even if you can't help, maybe someone who can will see this. To clarify, I'm asking someone to understand the HTML5 and Java versions of the Powder Game 2 Get/Set code, not create a converter (unless they want to). Where the party's at [[User:$igma|'Σ']] 00:59, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Ah, new challenges. However, I will probably only be able to start this new project after my exam period. Expect me to work on this during Christmas holidays. Ivan247Talk Page 03:33, December 10, 2015 (UTC) :That's fine. Another reason to do this would be for the existing Java code on the wiki that only those with browsers that currently support Java are able to see. If the code is deciphered, we can update the template to include an HTML5 version (and while we're at it, we can add an option to make it PG2, because "Powder Game code" implies that the code is for PG1). Where the party's at [[User:$igma|'Σ']] 04:08, December 10, 2015 (UTC) :This would be pretty interesting. I always thought about powder game having more than 40000 dots, higher pen sizes, more elements and bg;s (ofc), and possible even new game mechanics. I think elemental fighters and boxes would be pretty cool. RedHardcore (talk) 02:33, December 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Well, I wasn't necessarily suggesting the PG2 source code, but essentially doing the same thing to the Powder Games as Ivan and Eashy are doing to Stick Ranger would also be awesome. Where the party's at [[User:$igma|'Σ']] 06:32, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Rollback users Make me an admin ahahah, don't mind my jokes. I'd like to suggest several of the people that participated in the undo-wars as rollbackers, including Samuel17 and RadiantDarkBlaze, though I've probably forgot some others - my apologies in advance, haha. I don't know if we should hold a vote for these things as well, seeing as it's not that big of a thing to give to certain people. I won't put myself forward as candidate for rollback (let alone administrator), but I would be willing to serve as a backup for the hours when nobody else is around in the case you wish it. I think you're going to be a great bureacrat. LONG LIVE THE RED TAPE - er, I mean, good luck. -Fire (Horrid spam) 19:51, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Congrats! Congratulations on receiving bureaucrat rights! Personally, I think Yathimc should be admin as well. It looks like he has done a lot for the community. RedHardcore (talk) 21:38, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Seen. :P Yathimc (talk) 22:29, December 12, 2015 (UTC) : Ivan did say to mention anyone on his talk page. I only see you, DMSwordsMaster, Omega16, and maybe another high contributor like HankGuideDude to get admin. RedHardcore (talk) 00:50, December 13, 2015 (UTC) : I was going to send some points on how I can't really become admin due to inactivity (and timezones), but due to the state of this, I would probably like to become candidante for adminship as well due to the good history of editing this wiki. 10:08, December 13, 2015 (UTC) SUPER WARNING Something you may know about per usual, but a massive Speddos attack occurred several hours ago on the Fan-Ball wiki. Speddos apparently somehow learned to use bots. They all made several hundred edits before VSTF took them down. I worry something similar will happen to this wiki as well. I made sure to let people at FB know I am devoting more of my efforts to protect this wiki as well. DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:26, December 13, 2015 (UTC) :And then I noticed the smaller scale attack that happened here. Damn. DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:29, December 13, 2015 (UTC) :Hey, at least he didn't bot''her with bots here- *shot*. And since you're over here, (hopefully that won't happen a second time). Spedface seems to be desperate for something that works. -Fire 17:41, December 13, 2015 (UTC) The only thing I know about bots is that one of the VSTF members used a bot for cleanup (see the user rights log). Otherwise I was fully aware of the incident. Ivan247 Talk Page 17:47, December 13, 2015 (UTC) :Perhaps I misread or misinterpreted what Hank stated on the Speddos act blog... But anyways, that would seem to be Speddos' last stand. One last massive attack before security was tightened for good. DMSwordsmaster Talk 17:49, December 13, 2015 (UTC) :Addendum: I basically checked FB wiki after the incident and confirmed near zero damage after VSTF cleanup. I marked the only move vandalism which was left for deletion. HGD got that up. Done. Ivan247 Talk Page 17:56, December 13, 2015 (UTC) ::It's about time this crap was put to an end once and for all. Omega16 (Talk) 23:52, December 13, 2015 (UTC) :Is this the third Speddos war that I missed in a row?! ______TΣ 00:08, December 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Speddos war was super minor here. FB got hit hard though. DMSwordsmaster Talk 05:50, December 14, 2015 (UTC) :::War nonetheless. I feel unexciting... ______TΣ 06:03, December 14, 2015 (UTC) :::::Helps that it happened while I was asleep... and when it ended it was almost noon at my timezone. :::::I don't mean to force chiming in but in case anyone forgot, there's another vote going on involving me becoming admin too. 06:35, December 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Due to the rules, I can't vote for you. If I could, I would have. DMSwordsmaster Talk 06:42, December 14, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Where is this vote at you speak of? On the same page as before? In which case I am heading there right now. -Fire(spam) 16:02, December 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Yep. Same page as where the first vote took place. DMSwordsmaster Talk 16:09, December 14, 2015 (UTC) template I don't think I've seen it on any pages, yet it would save bits and help avoid complications for large lists. Should we replace the current list setup with this? ______TΣ 23:11, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for digging that out. I think it might be useful. Ccurrently thinking on stuff that could use this. Ivan247 Talk Page 03:41, January 5, 2016 (UTC) EDIT: Tested. Looks like we cannot define which element goes to which column, and that means its usage may be limited. Ivan247 Talk Page 03:45, January 5, 2016 (UTC) New attacks in SR Seems there are some (unused?) new attacks in the mag.gif. Yathimc (talk) 12:36, January 19, 2016 (UTC) I know that quite some time ago during modding. The unused stuff includes a flattened Blaze and one that seems to be another new image for fire. Ivan247 Talk Page 13:45, January 19, 2016 (UTC) There is also a new spark-like attack. Yathimc (talk) 19:14, January 19, 2016 (UTC) That one. I personally believe that it is not supposed to be an actual attack but a colour palette for attack creation. Ivan247 Talk Page 05:57, January 20, 2016 (UTC) File:4 priests.gif I think UmieRukaH would appreciate it if you (or any admin) delete deleted. You might want to get their permission first, but uploading that file was clearly an accident. ______TΣ 20:11, January 24, 2016 (UTC) :If the user says to do so, I'll do it without delay. (Unless my internet cocks up) DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:55, January 24, 2016 (UTC) New media to feature? This is a little off the beaten path for an idea, but we have a "Featured Media" template in the home page that only has a couple images. This is completely optional to you and everyone else, but should we get a few more pictures to put in it? Omega16 (Talk) 00:21, February 4, 2016 (UTC) I've wanted a serious update to the main page concerning the featured pages/media for a long time, and I'm not the only one. I just haven't said anything because every time it gets brought up no one does anything about it. But perhaps there is hope now...? There's also these pages. ______TΣ 01:05, February 4, 2016 (UTC) If you suggested so I think we can do this. We currently have some "Playing SR with xth weapons" or some PG art, so maybe we can have other types of uploads or other types of SR screenies, or even non-PG/SR related games. Ivan247 Talk Page 01:07, February 4, 2016 (UTC) :That was what I had intended: More screenshots from different games as well as non-PG/SR related games. I mean, including featured articles, there are only 7 pieces of media featured: 2 articles, 3 SR images, and 2 PG images. We definitely need some new material as that is admittedly dull. Omega16 (Talk) 01:59, February 4, 2016 (UTC) Average Burn Damage Per Fire Projectile I can't do all of them tonight, but I am including the average amount of damage one fire projectile can do based on the amount of damage it does, by its length, and its burn rate. So an AT is 1-2 lasting for 40 frames (0.8s) and 5% burn rate. Assuming it touched the player the entire time I multiplied 1(40/20) to get 2. Using this formula x(y/z) where x is the damage integer, y is the total number of frames, and z is the burn rate. 5% burn rate has a 1 in 20 chance of damaging the player per frame which is where I got the 20 from. Then I did the same thing to 2: 2(40/20) and got 4. Averaged 2-4 and got 3. Just to let you know I know what I'm doing. If the average is a decimal, I just simply say ≈2-3 if the average were to be 2.5. RedHardcore (talk) 06:36, March 9, 2016 (UTC) You may find this discussion useful for what you're trying to figure out. (; 'RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 06:46, March 9, 2016 (UTC)' It's something like this but it might be an approximation: Obtain expected number of frames it can damage, multiply by min-max AT, then number of fire projectiles. Finally put this in as the min-max AT for the average DPS formula. Multiply DPS by an empirical factor to account for the fact that the enemy may not be inside the hitbox for the whole fire time. Ivan247 Talk Page 13:13, March 9, 2016 (UTC) About Omega (my opinion) I have absolutely nothing against him and I have no hostility towards him. I just don't think he's admin material, and I've been noticing it since day 1. Sorry Omega... RedHardcore (talk) 06:42, March 11, 2016 (UTC) :I've somewhat noticed this as well. Not to be disrespectful to the guy, but he's definitely... Inexperienced with adminship. He's a bit hotheaded and brash about stuff he feels is wrong, even if it doesn't particularly warrant it (Kind of reminds me of myself back in the days of old. That isn't a good thing). Now, I'm all for admins that show emotions and aren't beep-boop robots that could probably be replaced with an artificial intelligence and nobody would tell the difference. But, I feel as though he gets a bit too hot headed over things that really don't warrant such a response, like the English thing. (Frankly, my opinion on that topic is, ''who the hell cares). Omega, if you do happen to read this, you need to calm your heels, and don't get hotheaded and brash over things that don't warrant it. Idiots screwing up formatting on a page repeatedly even when you told them to stop? Get hotheaded. A simple English dispute? Keep your cool. Know when to unleash flames, and know when to keep calm and serene. Discretion is the better part of valor, after all. DMSwordsmaster Talk 08:09, March 11, 2016 (UTC) :Nice touch with the (I assume purposely) wrong form of "your" (which apparently wasn't purposeful) ;P (; Anyway, yeah, anyone getting too hotheaded and brash for senseless reasons on the internet is never good. Never mind when it's someone with admin powers and therefore admin responsibilities. As for robotic admins... Ivan himself feels semi-robotic; as a result it kind of catches me off-guard when he does express an opinion or show emotion xD It would be nice if he showed his personality often enough that it didn't catch me off-guard though. Then again, for all I know he really is indeed a reserved guy that has a tendency to crack a small joke once a blue moon or so xD RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 05:08, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Let's just try to make this clear, shall we? I'm fully aware about my hotheadedness. I admit I am one, yet I try to be reasonable with it. However, I'm not certain you all know me in a extent farther than my own actions. Others will have a different opinion of me, and let them say it. I'd rather just carry on with something I should've done at least a year ago now. Yes, I'm a bit inexperienced with adminship, with the first time becoming one being this past October in another Wikia (and obviously December here), but I'm not aiming to control the Wikia with it. I'm more sensible than this. If I wasn't, I'd most likely be blocked. My main job should be just to maintain the pages, and if I've got something to say, I'd rather say it than keep it to myself. You all probably think I should be better at one socially, and maybe I do. If none of us can get along, we'll all have issues. I assure you I'm not evil, but I know my actions aren't always good, either. Omega16 (Talk) 22:40, March 13, 2016 (UTC) I suppose there is no such thing as a perfect human being xD If you do ever get way too out-of-hand then I'm sure the other admins will have at ya' for it. Keyword being "if"; as you more or less said yourself I don't think you'd have been given admin rights if the community didn't think you were well-intentioned (; I don't actually know about the situation(s) Red and DMS are talking about though, so I'll also let DMS have his say here before and if saying anything further myself. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 23:43, March 13, 2016 (UTC) I must be getting rusty with editing... I dunno if it appears messed up to anyone else, but I think I completely screwed up my talk page while trying to move everything into an archive. The "Leave Message" button is now permanently an "Edit" button. ohjesuswhatDIDIDO DMSwordsmaster Talk 05:16, April 29, 2016 (UTC) :Neeeevermind I'm just a massive dib. DMSwordsmaster Talk 05:35, April 29, 2016 (UTC) :As are all human beings xD RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 05:52, April 29, 2016 (UTC)